


[ART]don't you know an apparition is a cheap date

by sdiosb



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, tacky symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdiosb/pseuds/sdiosb
Summary: you can find the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660870/chapters/39066028





	[ART]don't you know an apparition is a cheap date

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660870/chapters/39066028

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find my art on tumblr: sdiosb-art.tumblr.com


End file.
